


Mutant. Preservation. Program

by AquaticOx



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Diverged from canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know where he came from, M/M, Maybe a cameo later, Other, References to X men, Thor has a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticOx/pseuds/AquaticOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just then Mr. Fury continued. “ The reason you kids have been brought here is because you are being enrolled into S.H.I.E.L.D.S new Mutant Preservation Program. This program is to help protect the few remaining mutants on earth, at least that's what we told the X-Men.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant. Preservation. Program

**Author's Note:**

> “ I'm going to be straight with you kids because I respect you—and I use that term loosely. You are not here because we care about you and your mutant rights, you are here because we need a covert operations team. One to do special tasks for us."
> 
> I don't own anything but my Original Characters, anything you recognize is probably not mine.

“What do you want to when we get there ?” she said

“ I kinda...wanna see the Statue of Liberty.” he pouted and tried to glare at anything but her. 

She out right laughed. “ Why do people always start there, the city itself is a lot more appealing.”

“ Fuck up. Back in Colorado we don't have giant statues to greet people.”

“It really not as appealing as you think it is.”

“ It really is though.” Darin smirked and turned toward the window. She smiled despite herself.

The light coming through the window highlighted his features pretty well, he really did look quite like his dad. The light made his blond faux-hawk look white though, and his pale blue eyes even brighter. His fair skin seemed to glow in the sunlight as he stared out at the cityscape. He looked so bemused with the images outside that she didn't want to disturb him with a briefing on today's agenda. Besides he looked pretty good when he smiled,actually he looked pretty good all the time but she would never tell him that to his face.

She was so busy with her musings that she didn't seem to notice him turn towards her. When she did she quickly fumbled to pretend like she was busy on her phone—she could almost hear his smirk. But he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride and by this time she really was busy on her phone; fixing schedules and practically everything else. 

 

:::::0O0O0

She finished by the time they came to their stop. She had gotten up to get her bags but he beat her to it. He reached over the metal bars and pulled them down easily. He handed them to her with that smile that made her lose her balance, and she almost did. 

They made it off the train without any tripping of any kind as they headed out of the subway. They walked side by side as they navigated side walks and street corners and bustling intersections. She noticed the people starring at him as they passed by and glared at them behind his back. He would never let her do that if he knew so she tried to keep it to a minimum—emphasis on tried. 

They really didn't really have right to stare like that, it wasn't that odd for someone to be 6'1-even if he was pretty young. She was glad for her perseverance, if not for that then he would have been 6'1 tall and no meat on his bones. When they first met he was skinny, and broody kid with mood swings and that was just no go with her. It didn't take much—he was just angry at a world he thought he didn't seem to fit in. 

The truth was he fit in just fine and he was about to find out how. They assigned her to him about two months ago and she was basically his handler (but more like his babysitter). They had spent the three months reigning in his powers-trying to make it so he didn't break something every five minutes. Super strength was cool but god was it a pain in the ass. 

But they managed and here they were—two months later,about to meet the Avengers. She chanced a glance at him. He looked scared and then she was reminded of how young he actually was and the large blue hoodie didn't help either. She saw as he fiddled with the hem continuously, she should warn him before he ends up ripping his new hoodie. 

He looked at large building in front of them before he started warily glancing side-to-side, still fiddling with the hem. Seeing him anxious made her anxious and she didn't like being anxious,she was trained not to be. So she stopped his fiddling as calmly as she could—she didn't want him freaking out on her. 

She smiled reassuringly and he smiled back gratefully.

:::::0O0O0

They made their way in to the large building known as Stark Tower and navigated the halls. She said hello to couple of co-workers before they came in front of the door they intended to. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze but he still looked anything but. 

She didn't have time to dwell on it as one Mr. Stark opened the door. He looked surprised (they were pretty early)but he led them inside anyway. In the middle of the exquisite wooden floor and large white walls,on the inside of a large multi-framed glass window was a large table. The large amounts of light did a lot to add to the regal effect of the room and a lot to intimidating effect of the several people sitting at the table. 

At the table was of course-the Avengers but there were others and two empty seats,they took those. She had never actually seen the Avengers before, she'd only heard people talk about the things they got up to. Here though they looked uncharacteristically serious, if those stories were anything to go by. It was quite intimidating she thought. They sat down and all eyes were on them-scratch that, it was very intimidating.

She cleared her throat as if to say something but Nick Fury beat her to it.

“Agent Guyers, I trust the commute here was a easy enough.” he said.

“Yes,sir. No problem at all.” She cursed her self for sounding a little too enthusiastic. She could see Darin trying to hide a smirk—asshole.

“So this is the troublesome Darin, huh. ” Fury said. Darin had the decency to look surprised before his face set into a cute frown. Dammit ,she thought, now was not the time to think like that. 

He grumbled something incoherent but Fury ignored him. 

“So folks let's begin the introduction shall we,”he said. “ This bright kid right here is Darin Blake.” he gestured to the said person and continued.

“Those three there are Caleb Jones, Ruby Summers, and Phoebe Williams.” He gestures to the previously unknowns in the seats towards the end of the table. Ruby; who's whole body was red except her short blond hair, her black tights and her blue Adidas jacket. Caleb, he was dark skinned and handsome and had a few scratch marks on his cheeks;he looked wild but serene at the same time,if that made sense. Then there was Phoebe, she couldn't seem to make eye contact with anybody but she waved none the less and her skinny arm made the agent kind of worried for the girl. 

Just then Mr. Fury continued. “ The reason you kids have been brought here is because you are being enrolled into S.H.I.E.L.D.S new Mutant Preservation Program. This program is to help protect the few remaining mutants on earth, at least that's what we told the X-Men, and it's true-to an extent.” he punctuated the sentence with a glare at the four teens. But wait why is he looking at me like that ? Oh Shit.

Before she had any time to contemplate what just happened Mr. Fury continued. “ I'm going to be straight with you kids because I respect you—and I use that term loosely. You are not here because we care about you and your mutant rights, you are here because we need a covert operations team. One to do special tasks for us. You see the Avengers are pretty big now and with their new-found fame comes recognition and we don't want that. Any of their actions could be traced back to S.H.I.E.L.D creating a shit-load of problems that I don't want to clean up.” He pointedly looked at Mr. Stark. 

“And I don't care how many times they say they won't I know they will. Lousy Fuck-ups. But you kids- no one will even recognize you, thus allowing us the element of secrecy.” he finished, looking at them probably expecting no arguments. 

“And what if we don't want too ?” 

Every one turned to the red-girl,Ruby, as she crossed her arms. Mr. Fury smirked, he actually smirked, damn—he looked evil.

“ Ms. Summers you kids do not have a choice in the matter.” he said, that fake smile still plastered to his face. 

“What!” Ruby said, her body growing brightly as she did. “That's bull-” 

“Ms. Summers I suggest you reign in that anger before I am forced to apprehend you myself.” he said slowly and dangerously. 

Ruby seemed to shut up at that. Everyone had a little reprieve before Caleb broke the silence. 

“ Why us ?” he said, his voice unnaturally calm.

Mr. Fury made no facial expression so the agent took that as a sign he wasn't angry. 

“ Believe it or not you people were not picked out with extreme consideration, actually consider you being here as an act of chance.” Mr. Fury waited for everyone to mull that over before he continued.

“ See, prior to three months ago you kid's mutant powers activated and with a little help from Cerebra we discovered your power level. All of you range from levels 4-5.” All the Avengers looked from the kids to Fury, their minds caught in a whirl. 

“How is that random ?” Caleb said.

“ You four could have been anybody. We just asked for a scan of the states and you people just happened to show up. For all I know,which I do, there could be a few omega level mutants in South East Asia. But you were the most prominent danger.”Mr. Fury replied. 

Caleb nodded, seeming to accept the answer. However Ruby didn't seem to buy that. “Aren't the X-Men supposed to be the ones handling us—you know because were mutants.” 

“ Little girl I could've sworn I just explained that after a negotiation with the X-Men they decided it would be best for us to watch over you. Do you understand now?”

“ I guess.” Ruby sat back in her seat solemnly enjoying the big window view.

When Agent Guyers heard no one else complaining she chanced a look at her charge. Darin was silent but she could feel his angry thoughts. She tried to send some calming energy but he just kept repelling, it was like he wanted to stay angry. Then she noticed who was sitting just a seat away from him, Mr. Thor. She instantly felt a surge of pity, forgetting her powers. He instantly sent a wave of anger and then guilt just as quick, probably as an apology. 

She smiled reassuringly, forgetting where she was, she didn't even remember Mr. Fury start speaking. 

“Ms. Guyers I didn't peg you for the babysitting type. Well, If you're so up to it you can have it.” he said nonchalantly, as if he didn't just send her in to a whirl. 

“What ?” she said before she thought better of it. 

Mr. Fury only glared ,and believe it or not but that was most gentle he has ever glared at any of his officers. He has only ever glared at Ms. Widow like that .

“ I said, you're in charge of this covert team, and you start tomorrow.” he said gently, albeit a little slower than necessary. 

But nonetheless she was still stuck on the fact that she was leading a team. She was leading a team. She was getting her own team. She was getting her own team-Oh Shit. 

She chose that time to remember where she was. She chanced a look around the room and unsurprisingly everyone had a look of amusement as they probably saw her emotions do a double take—What a bunch of jerks.

Although she could forgive them because even her charge, Darin, was laughing, even if though it was little one it still made the situation a little less daunting. 

And Oh My God even Mr. Fury had a smile on his face. 

Aw hell, she couldn't help it, so she smiled too. 

 

::::0O0O0

A few moments later the meeting was adjourned and everyone was sent to their respective places. She had to wince when she saw Darin do an awkward stop when Thor walked by. She walked over to him and led them both out of the conference room. Getting used to the change in lighting she finally saw the fierce blush on Darin's cheeks, it looked cute. 

Damn it.

“ So I guess this means I'm taking orders from you...” Darin began awkwardly. 

“ That's right Shorty, and that means no rebel shit.” she said, seemingly falling back into their routine.

Darin actually scoffed. God if she didn't love him she would've hit him in the head. Wait, What ? Oh Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Did she really just think that ?

Darin, probably not knowing she was having a mental breakdown, continued. “Yeah okay, Just don't do anything stupid and I won't.” 

He smiled satisfied with his rebuttal and strutted off in the opposite direction. She stood there with her old world crumbling and new one forming. 

She was in love with her charge. She was in love with Darin Blake. Oh My Fucking God.

If she started using the word fuck she was screwed. She trudged off to her new temporary quarters. But as she lay in bed that night she wondered how long temporary actually was. Probably longer than forever in this place.


End file.
